Cinderella: Gundam Wing Style!
by DuosGal
Summary: It's tough being the new kid in town. Duo would know. After finally finding a small group of friends, he believes he's going to fit in. But a round of truth or dare will change all that. 23 pairings
1. Default Chapter

Duo Maxwell sat on his living room floor, staring at some of his only friends in the world. It had taken him two years, but he finally got what he needed: some friends to help him get through high school. And boy did he need help, being as he just moved to the neighborhood.

Duo snapped out of his trance when he heard one of his friends calling him. "Yeah Zechs?"

Zechs Marquise gave Duo a devilish smirk. Duo had seen that grin before, many times, and good rarely came of it. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Duo hesitantly replied, eyeing Zechs warily. What was he up to? Duo could feel the curiousness eminating from the others in the room.

Zechs thought for the briefest moment, then : "I dare you to dress up as a girl and go Homecoming with another guy."

Duo choked on the sip of Coke he had been taking. Zechs wanted him to do _what?!_ "Did I hear you right?" the braided boy spluttered. "You want _me_, Shinigami, to dress up as a girl and go to Homecoming with a _guy?!_"

Zechs continued to smirk. "That's right. Unless you're too chicken -"

"No," Duo cut in quickly, "it's not that. It's just...1) I wasn't planning on going to Homecoming, 2) I don't have a costume a girl would wear and 3) Homecoming is in two days! How on earth am I going to get a guy to like me in two days?!"

"Duo has a point," said Duo's black-haired friend, Wufei Chang. Quatre Winner nodded in agreement.

"See!" Duo said triumphantly to Zechs, whose smirk had faded slightly. "Quatre and Wufei agree with me."

"Okay then," Zechs replied. "Then you still have to go to Homecoming dressed as a girl, but you have to get a guy to like you by the end of the dance."

Duo said nothing for a long moment. "Fine!" Duo said at last. "All I need is a costume."

Quatre grinned. "I think I know just the place to look." Quatre quickly added, after several amused looks were cast his way, "My sisters go all the time."

Two hours later the four boys found themselves standing in a costume shop. Everyone had a costume picked out. All except....

"Duo! Get out of that dressing room!" Quatre prompted, smiling.

"But Quatre!" Duo whined as he stuck his head out. "I look rediculous! I'm not comin' out."

"Duo get out here right now," the platinum-blond said threateningly. Well, close to threateningly.

Duo made a show of heaving a great sigh. "Fine," he said, opening the door.

Duo came out wearing a renaissance style dress. Emerald green in color, the skirt wasn't all puffed out with pettycoats, but it had a natural flare. The sleeves fanned out at the ends and the neck line wasn't too low. If someone from their school would have walked in, they would have never guessed it was Duo standing there. After making sure Duo had a mask, the boys left the shop with all their costumes, including the one Duo had been wearing (much to his dismay).

Two days later, Duo was at Quatre's house(Quatre's sisters were doing his hair). Quatre was waiting doing in his living room, costume on and ready to go. No one would have guessed it, but Quatre had an obession with vampires. You can probably guess what his costume was. After a half an hour of waiting, Quarte couldn't take it any more.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, Duo's coming," Wufei called. The Chinaman was clearly enjoying seeing Duo in discomfort, for Quatre could hear the smirk on his lips.

After some coaxing from everyone, Quatre finally managed to get Duo out of the house and into the waiting car, with Duo taking unnecessary precautions so that he would avoid being seen by the neighbors.

"No one would recognize you anyway," Zechs pointed out as they ducked into the backseat.

Duo paused for several seconds. "Yeah, so?"

Zechs sighed audibly as the car sped off toward the high school.


	2. AN

I'm soooo sorry guys! I'm in the middle of a massive brain fart and have absolutely no idea what to do next in the story. I _will_ try to update ASAP, but, yeah. You guys should know what writer's block is like. Again I'm sorry. I will continue, just as soon as I can come up with another chapter!


End file.
